Comienzo
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Las Cartas Clow pueden leer el futuro... se supone. Primero hay que ver si funciona.


**Comienzo**

Las Cartas se veían aún más hermosas de lo que Symond había imaginado. Cada detalle era único, hecho con amor y dedicación. Sin embargo, lo más impactante no era eso, sino su magia; el poder increíble que se desprendía de ellas. Lo sentía con sólo sostenerlas en su mano.

– Así que ya están listas –murmuró, sin ocultar su admiración por las creaciones de su hijo–. La baraja completa.

– Así es –dijo Clow, sonriente–. Todas y cada una. Pero eso no es todo. No sólo tienen sus poderes propios; hay más.

– No me habías dicho eso –respondió su padre, acomodándose los anteojos en un gesto de curiosidad–. ¿Es una idea nueva?

– En realidad no –admitió él–. No quería decir nada antes de tiempo, pero ya lo había tenido en cuenta. También sirven para la adivinación.

– Fascinante –fue la respuesta de Symond–. Dos poderes en uno. Es una gran idea. ¿Ya lo has probado?

– Pues... no exactamente –dijo Clow–. Hasta ahora sólo intenté predecir cosas que no tenían que ver con los seres humanos; el clima, por ejemplo. Todavía no las usé para leer el futuro de una persona. No puedo hacer una lectura para mí mismo. Tú sabes, son las reglas.

– Ah. Y venías a buscar una víctima –rió su padre.

– No tiene que ser nada importante –le dijo él–. Una pregunta pequeña bastará para saber si funciona. Y luego podrás decir que interviniste en la creación de uno de los grandes hitos de la magia...

– No te burles, Clow –le dijo Symond, fingiendo estar ofendido–. Pensé que aún te quedaba algo de respeto.

– Pero lo harás¿verdad?

Su padre lo miró por encima de los anteojos.

– Por supuesto.

o O o

La atmósfera era lo suficientemente mística como para convencer al más escéptico. Incluso después de tantos años de haberse casado con una vidente, Symond seguía preguntándose cuántos de esos detalles eran necesarios, si realmente hacían falta la penumbra y el incienso y todos aquellos detalles. Antes de conocer a Yuanzhi, había pensado que no eran más que maneras de impresionar a aquellos que venían en busca de respuestas; pero siempre estaban allí. Aun ahora se preguntaba si no eran los mismos videntes los que necesitaban algo de sugestión. Incluso Clow, que frecuentemente experimentaba y jugaba con las reglas, no se había atrevido a olvidar las convenciones esta vez.

Sin embargo, más allá de todas esas distracciones, para Symond era fácil darse cuenta del momento exacto en que su hijo entraba en trance. Su expresión cambiaba por completo; sus ojos se volvían distantes. Incluso aquellas veces en las que mantenía una cierta conciencia de sus alrededores, era fácil comprender que no estaba del todo presente. La inquietud que esto le producía era aún más violenta que cuando era Yuanzhi a quien veía en esta situación. Toda ella era más pequeña y más calma... y, por otra parte, ella misma admitía que los poderes de Clow habían superado a los suyos tiempo atrás.

Symond sabía que jamás iba a acostumbrarse a verlo así, ni al temor a perderlo en una de esas visiones, atrapado entre dos mundos. A veces parecía que le costaba volver. Y Symond conocía muchas historias de videntes, muchas historias que terminaban mal. Pero, si Clow sentía algún temor, no lo había dicho. No desde que era pequeño.

– Estoy listo – murmuró Clow al fin.

Mezcló las Cartas y las dividió en cuatro con la mano izquierda, para volverlas a unir en un orden diferente. Luego dispuso algunas de ellas formando una figura frente a él. Symond no pudo evitar contener el aliento. El aire parecía aún más tenso, más repleto de magia que antes. Su hijo levantó la vista apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– Dime... –dijo él, pensándolo un poco– Dime qué es lo más importante que me sucederá mañana.

Clow asintió distraídamente y repitió la pregunta antes de dar vuelta la primera Carta.

– Windy... significa información o comunicación –dijo. De pronto parpadeó, sorprendido–. Ya conoces la respuesta.

– Ah, no puedo engañarte –rió Symond–. Pero no es mala idea¿no crees? Así sabremos con certeza si funciona.

La única respuesta de Clow fue una leve sonrisa. Evedentemente, estaba demasiado concentrado como para discutir. Tan sólo siguió con el proceso, como si nada lo hubiera interrumpido.

– Fly – continuó –. Un viaje, creo. Pero no eres tú quien va a viajar. Mirror... ¿alguien que se parece a ti? No, no es eso; alguien muy cercano.

Se detuvo por un instante, como dudando. Ya estaba muy cerca. Por fin dio vuelta una Carta más.

– Flower... No. Rose. Es la tía Rose –dijo, y levantó la vista por fin–. ¿Tu hermana vendrá a visitarte?

– Exacto –respondió Symond con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Clow parecía bastante decepcionado.

– ¿Eso es todo?

Su padre no pudo contener la risa.

– Deberías estar feliz –dijo–. Funciona a la perfección.

– Bueno, sí, supongo que sí –murmuró Clow–. Es sólo que esperaba algo más... no lo sé. Más impactante.

– Ya tendrás tiempo para esas cosas –dijo Symond suavemente–. No te apresures.

Clow se quedó mirándolo en silencio, pero al cabo de un instante pareció comprender.

– Ya habrá tiempo –repitió, y le sonrió.


End file.
